


[ART] Gambit (vaguely Hawkeye Initiative style)

by Ponderosa (ponderosa121)



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, The Hawkeye Initiative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa121/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: Fanart of Gambit with a gratuitous booty shot.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	[ART] Gambit (vaguely Hawkeye Initiative style)

**Author's Note:**

> Other places you can find me on the internet:
> 
> Instagram [@KimKuzuri](https://www.instagram.com/kimkuzuri/) for art/wips/process videos.  
> Tumblr [@ponderosa121](https://ponderosa121.tumblr.com/) for random things and art/process videos that aren't too spicy.  
> Twitter [@ponderosa121](https://twitter.com/ponderosa121/) for yelling about things and art or [@KimKuzuri](https://twitter.com/kimkuzuri/) for the 18+ art.


End file.
